1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical oscillation circuit for a display and more particularly, to a vertical oscillation circuit which is made with a plurality of separate devices, for a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
The driver circuits used in a display tend to be formed as one chip, with the development of semiconductor design and manufacturing technologies. Especially, the display's vertical oscillator, which generates a vertical oscillation pulse in order to control the vertical deflection operation, uses an integrated circuit (IC) comprised of one-chip.
In a one-chip vertical oscillation circuit for generating a vertical oscillation pulse, it is hard to find the cause of malfunctions which could possibly occur and it is hard to troubleshoot such malfunctions. To correct such malfunctions, the circuit must be shipped back to the manufacturer, which involves a loss in time, i.e., down time. Additionally, the one-chip vertical oscillation circuit is susceptible to noise.